


补档

by ALTERgai



Category: My hero academic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTERgai/pseuds/ALTERgai





	补档

“啪———”  
篮球顺着绿谷的腰滚了下来，在屁股那里突兀的停顿了一下，划出一个曲线才掉在她脚边。  
后背的白衬衣不用看就知道已经弄上了大片灰尘，绿谷忍着钝痛捡起那颗脏兮兮的篮球，她在生理期中，后腰的痛苦联通下腹，血液剥离几乎是汹涌而来，从双腿间倾泻出一片湿润。  
这个过分的做法招来了反击，爆豪胜己单手接住凶狠向他射出的篮球，对着远处气喘吁吁且怒目而视的女孩作出一个要饮水的动作，“AQUARIUS———臭久。”他做出要求的动作因为他恶劣的笑容和语气而显得有些下流与嘲弄，和暧昧气氛大相径庭。  
见对方没有反应，他的手在几个简单动作后再次与篮球表面相合，手掌纹路夹杂着汗液和泥土，几个运球后的一个高跳，篮球抛物线状滚进篮筐，爆豪的视线转移到场外站立的绿谷身上，仿佛尖锐的催促着。

于是绿谷出久把带有篮球灰尘的手从裙子上擦拭了一下，向自动售货机相反方向走开了。她双腿中的血液又黏又热，让她畏惧夏日冰凉的饮料———总之她不想做。

她回头看了一眼被女生矿泉水瓶包围的爆豪，没有和他的视线有接触。

绿谷走在树林狭窄的道路中，夜晚的阴影加上树叶的影子让她几乎被黑暗吞噬。过度的幽静让她被人群隔离，下腹的垂坠感伸缩着催促她寻找近路。  
一只手臂突然的拦住了她的腰，把她迅速的困在臂弯狭窄的空间里，娴熟的可怕。健硕炙热的肌肉线条压着着她的小腹向大腿游离，直到那个灵巧但粗糙的手指掀开她的裙子，隔着内裤捏住了她的阴蒂。  
“我的水呢？臭久！”对方的手指在内裤边缘扣挖，又顺着她那两瓣逼肉滑动，刁钻的在肥硕大腿的肉缝里挪动着，像条上了岸的鱼，终于翻滚出不少水渍来。  
“你他妈倒是补救的很快吗——水全溢出来了，真他妈骚。”  
雄性荷尔蒙夹带汗水的气息弄的绿谷头昏脑胀，她吞吞吐吐的拒绝着“不可以，不是......我今天不能......”放在她腰上的手仿佛要把她折断了一样的用力着，这迫使她的屁股往上抬，更方便男生的扣弄。  
对方像是想到什么一样的稍微停滞了一下，绿谷仿佛心有灵犀一般的懂了他向上逐渐挪动的手，那不是代表善解人意，稍微在子宫处停留一下的动作让她想起来一些不好的言论：  
“现在操你的话，你还怀不上吧。”  
那让她的后颈莫名发凉。

那只手不由分说的挑开她的衬衣从乳罩下方抓住一只奶子，校服前胸立刻鼓起一个手的形状。粗暴的力度刮擦着乳肉，借着月光绿谷能看见篮球带来的污渍随着力度烙印在她的乳房上，一道道黑灰色的痕迹从奶头延伸到乳底。绿谷绝望的感觉到自己的大腿和胸乳大概都是一片狼藉。  
奶头夹在两指之间向外扯动回弹，过了一会揽在她腰上往裆部凸起蹭的那只手也向上移动，一手一只乳房的玩弄着，感受乳肉慢慢从指缝爆出。因为身高劣势，绿谷如同虾米一样屈辱的屈起身体，屁股缝抵着肉棒，两乳下垂着捏在对方手中———她逐渐感到不知是什么的热流打湿了她的内裤。  
绿谷挣扎着推开对方，背着身将脏兮兮的奶子塞回粉色的乳罩里，她感觉奶头被泥土和手指磨的生疼，连接触到胸衣都让她敏感不已，仿佛最好的缓解方法就是袒露在外面。不过难得对方没有阻止她，甚至还把她折进丝袜里的裙子拽了出来———如果不是从两腿间伸手就更好了。


End file.
